Anniversary
by Maschinenherz
Summary: Jason, Dick, a dark alley and a certain date which is slowly approaching.


**Anniversary**

**t****it****l****e****: **Anniversary

**fandom:** DC

**rating:** PG-17

**pairing:** Jason Todd ( red hood ) & Dick Grayson ( batman )

**notes:** written for my best friend. | Jason, Dick, a dark alley and a certain date which is slowly approaching.

**d****isclaimer:** Do not own anything – unfortunately.

* * *

><p>A low thud and Dick slid to the ground. The fist which connected with his jaw had sent him straight against the wall. Nearly motionless he kept sitting there, coughing lightly and spatting a bit of blood to the ground. His whole mouth tasted of iron but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't fight back – not tonight.<br>Slowly his eyes darted upwards, searching for blue-green ones but without success. The shadows and the blood-red domino kept them perfectly hidden from the rest of the world.

Jason made an ineffable noise on the other side of the alley, approaching Dick for another blow. The rain had soaked his jeans and leather-jacket long ago, making the white strands of his hair cling to his forehead.

He knelt down slowly, every motion surprisingly controlled and stared back at those crystal-blue eyes which kept watching him, looking up at him from under long, dark eyelashes.  
>The younger man pursed his lips and turned his gaze away for a moment. He couldn't stand Dick looking at him like that, eyes full of … pity he would call it while Dick would claim it to be sympathy.<p>

Dick wondered why the other man had stopped in his track but discarded his surprise a moment later. He knew Jason better than that after all those years and most of the time moments like this were what one called 'the quiet before the storm'.

And Dick should be right after all. The hands grabbing the collar of his cowl served better than anything else as a proof for his theory.

The so called Red Hood shook him lightly, making the older raven close his eyes for a moment to prevent the dizzy feeling which started to build up in his head to spread.

"Don't look at me like that !", Jason snapped and – on purpose or not – managed to make the older man's head connect with the cold stone-wall, causing a grown to form deep down the sore throat of the former Robin.  
>"Don't look at me like that.", he repeated in a hushed tone, whispering against the chapped lips of his elder before kissing him – forcefully, hungrily. Like in a daze he traced the usually oh-so-soft lips of the new Batman with his tongue, being welcomed with acceptance – a mouth ( and heart ) wide open for him.<br>Lightly, nearly loving, he bites down on Dick's lower lip, stroking his hands through the rain-wet locks of his almost-lover. Dick, moaning lightly into the other's mouth, closed his eyes and circled Jason's torso with his arms, engulfing the younger man in a warm embrace.  
>Roughly – he knew Dick wasn't made of glass and didn't like being treated as if he was – he grabbed the older man under his arms and raised them both of the ground, pressing the shorter body hard against the wall.<p>

Dick could feel every brick pressing into his back and winced slightly into the passionate kiss as Jason hooked his legs up and crossed them closely over his lower back.

"Dick", he mumbled against Dick's bruised lips, nuzzling the neck of the older one, engulfing himself in his smell. Because even though they both smelled of sweat and rain, he would always be able to separate those from the unique smell of Dick Grayson. He could still taste him out of all the other tastes when his lips and tongue touched the tender skin of the other's neck.

Dick pressed his cheek to the side of Jason's head, stroking his wet hair with nearly loving care.

"Jay, you need to calm down. I know it's hard … I can relate. Every time the anniversary of my parent's-"

"SHUT UP!", the younger man interrupts, "… just shut that pretty mouth of yours for now, Dickie-bird. No one can relate. … no one can understand."

Dick fell silent after this, causing the other man to raise his head and observe the pale face of the current Batman for a long moment, letting his gaze linger on his lips and eyes for a bit longer.

"You look a lot like him while wearing the cloak, you know."

"Jay … don't say that."

"But it's true."

"I'm not him!"

"I know that. I'm glad you aren't."

Silence fell over them for another time. Even their surroundings seemed to keep quiet for once, granting them their moment of togetherness.  
>They simply stared into each other's eyes until Jason slowly leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Dick's still kiss-bruised lips.<p>

"I'm sorry for hitting you, precious."

The new Batman gently stroked his hand over the scrubby cheek of his younger lover.

"It's alright. You're having a hard time, J.", his voice was calm and soothing. Dick slowly wrapped his arms around Jason's broad shoulders, still trapped between the wall and the other's strong body.  
>Suddenly his communicator went off.<p>

"… Batman?"

"Grayson, are you alright? You in trouble? Answer. Immediately."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle. _No names during work, little d._

He moved in Jason's arms to answer the call but was stopped by the other man who tightened his grip on him. Sighing softly Dick planted a kiss on Jason's ear.

"Don't worry. I'll just tell him to go home before me."

Dick grabbed his utility belt.

"I'm alright, Robin. But I met an old friend of mine so you can go home before me. Gotham seems to be quiet tonight."

Damian clearly wanted to object but his mentor cut him off. "Please, Robin."

"… alright, Batman. I'm off. But don't waste too much of our time. Over and out."

Chuckling the new Batman shook his head and focused back on the younger man who still had his face hidden inside the side of his neck, slightly shivering.

"Jay?"

"Please …"

"Hm?"

"Please, don't leave me tonight."

"It would never occur to me, love."

And without one of them really noticing it, it turned midnight.

Today Jason Todd's death had its anniversary for the 10th time.


End file.
